psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Yin and yang
In Chinese philosophy, the concept of yin-yang ( ), which is often called "yin and yang",Deng Yu et al，Nature with Math Physics Yin Yang, Journal of Mathematical Medicine, 1999年。 Deng Yu et al， 阴阳的科学本质及数理化建构，Chinese Journal of basic medicine in traditional chinese medicine 1998,2:59-61.Deng Yu, Zhu Shuanli, Xu Peng et al，New Translator with Characteristic of Wu xing Yin Yang，Chinese Journal of Integrative Medicine，2000, 20　(12) Deng Yu et al，TCM Fractal Sets中医分形集，Journal of Mathematical Medicine，1999，12（3），264-265 is used to describe how seemingly opposite or contrary forces are interconnected and interdependent in the natural world; and, how they give rise to each other as they interrelate to one another. Many natural dualities (such as light and dark, high and low, hot and cold, fire and water, life and death, and so on) are thought of as physical manifestations of the yin-yang concept. The concept lies at the origins of many branches of classical Chinese science and philosophy, as well as being a primary guideline of traditional Chinese medicine, and a central principle of different forms of Chinese martial arts and exercise, such as baguazhang, taijiquan (t'ai chi), and qigong (Chi Kung) and of course I Ching. Yin and yang can be thought of as complementary (instead of opposing) forces interacting to form a dynamic system in which the whole is greater than the parts. Everything has both yin and yang aspects, (for instance shadow cannot exist without light). Either of the two major aspects may manifest more strongly in a particular object, depending on the criterion of the observation. In Taoist metaphysics, good-bad distinctions and other dichotomous moral judgments are perceptual, not real; so, yin-yang is an indivisible whole. In the ethics of Confucianism on the other hand, most notably in the philosophy of Dong Zhongshu, ( 2nd century BC) a moral dimension is attached to the yin-yang idea. The concept of yin and yang is often symbolized by various forms of the Taijitu symbol, for which it is probably best known in Western cultures. Nature In Daoist philosophy, dark and light, yin and yang, arrive in the Dàodéjīng (道德經) at chapter 42. It becomes sensible from an initial quiescence or emptiness (wuji, sometimes symbolized by an empty circle), and continues moving until quiescence is reached again. For instance, dropping a stone in a calm pool of water will simultaneously raise waves and lower troughs between them, and this alternation of high and low points in the water will radiate outward until the movement dissipates and the pool is calm once more. Yin and yang thus are always opposite and equal qualities. Further, whenever one quality reaches its peak, it will naturally begin to transform into the opposite quality: for example, grain that reaches its full height in summer (fully yang) will produce seeds and die back in winter (fully yin) in an endless cycle. It is impossible to talk about yin or yang without some reference to the opposite, since yin and yang are bound together as parts of a mutual whole (for example, there cannot be the bottom of the foot without the top). A way to illustrate this idea is to postulate the notion of a race with only men or only women; this race would disappear in a single generation. Yet, men and women together create new generations that allow the race they mutually create (and mutually come from) to survive. The interaction of the two gives birth to things.iep.utm.edu Yin and yang transform each other: like an undertow in the ocean, every advance is complemented by a retreat, and every rise transforms into a fall. Thus, a seed will sprout from the earth and grow upwards towards the sky — an intrinsically yang movement. Then, when it reaches its full potential height, it will fall. Also, the growth of the top seeks light, while roots grow in darkness. Summary of Yin and Yang concepts Everything can be described as both Yin and Yang. 1. Yin and Yang do not exclude each other. :Everything has its opposite—although this is never absolute, only relative. No one thing is completely Yin or completely Yang. Each contains the seed of its opposite. For example, winter can turn into summer; "what goes up must come down". 2. Yin and Yang are interdependent. :One cannot exist without the other. For example, day cannot exist without night. Light cannot exist without darkness. 3. Yin and Yang can be further subdivided into Yin and Yang. :Any Yin or Yang aspect can be further subdivided into Yin and Yang. For example, temperature can be seen as either hot or cold. However, hot can be further divided into warm or burning; cold into cool or icy. Within each spectrum, there is a smaller spectrum; every beginning is a moment in time, and has a beginning and end, just as every hour has a beginning and end. 4. Yin and Yang consume and support each other. :Yin and Yang are usually held in balance—as one increases, the other decreases. However, imbalances can occur. There are four possible imbalances: Excess Yin, excess Yang, Yin deficiency, and Yang deficiency. They can again be seen as a pair: by excess of Yin there is a Yang deficiency and vice versa. The imbalance is also a relative factor: the excess of Yang "forces" Yin to be more "concentrated". 5. Yin and Yang can transform into one another. :At a particular stage, Yin can transform into Yang and vice versa. For example, night changes into day; warmth cools; life changes to death. However this transformation is relative too. Night and day coexist on Earth at the same time when shown from space. 6. Part of Yin is in Yang and part of Yang is in Yin. :The dots in each serve: :# as a reminder that there are always traces of one in the other. For example, there is always light within the dark (e.g., the stars at night); these qualities are never completely one or the other. :# as a reminder that absolute extreme side transforms instantly into the opposite, or that the labels Yin and Yang are conditioned by an observer's point of view. For example, the hardest stone is easiest to break. This can show that absolute discrimination between the two is artificial. Symbolism and importance Yang is the white side with the black dot on it, and yin is the black side with the white dot on it. The relationship between yin and yang is often described in terms of sunlight playing over a mountain and a valley. Yin (literally the 'shady place' or 'north slope') is the dark area occluded by the mountain's bulk, while yang (literally the 'sunny place' or 'south slope') is the brightly lit portion. As the sun moves across the sky, yin and yang gradually trade places with each other, revealing what was obscured and obscuring what was revealed. Yin is characterized as slow, soft, yielding, diffuse, cold, wet, and passive; and is associated with water, earth, the moon, femininity and nighttime. Yang, by contrast, is fast, hard, solid, focused, hot, dry, and aggressive; and is associated with fire, sky, the sun, masculinity and daytime.Osgood, Charles E. "From Yang and Yin to and or but." Language 49.2 (1973): 380–412 . JSTOR. 16 November 2008, jstor.org Yin and yang applies to the human body. In traditional Chinese medicine good health is directly related to the balance between yin and yang qualities within oneself.Li CL. A brief outline of Chinese medical history with particular reference to acupuncture. Perspect Biol Med. 1974 Autumn;18(1):132-43. If yin and yang become unbalanced, one of the qualities is considered deficient or has vacuity. I Ching In the I Ching, yin and yang are represented by broken and solid lines: yin is broken ( ) and yang is solid ( ). These are then combined into trigrams, which are more yang or more yin depending on the number of broken and solid lines (e.g., is heavily yang, while is heavily yin), and trigrams are combined into hexagrams (e.g. and ). The relative positions and numbers of yin and yang lines within the trigrams determines the meaning of a trigram, and in hexagrams the upper trigram is considered yang with respect to the lower trigram, allowing complex depictions of interrelations. Taijitu The principle of yin and yang is represented in Taoism by the Taijitu (literally "diagram of the supreme ultimate"). The term is commonly used to mean the simple "divided circle" form, but may refer to any of several schematic diagrams representing these principles. Similar symbols have also appeared in other cultures, such as in Celtic art and Roman shield markings.Giovanni Monastra: "The "Yin–Yang" among the Insignia of the Roman Empire?," "Sophia," Vol. 6, No. 2 (2000)Late Roman Shield Patterns. Notitia Dignitatum: Magister PeditumHelmut Nickel: "The Dragon and the Pearl," Metropolitan Museum Journal, Vol. 26 (1991), p. 146, Fn. 5 Taijiquan Taijiquan, a form of martial art, is often described as the principles of yin and yang applied to the human body and an animal body. Wu Jianquan, a famous Chinese martial arts teacher, described Taijiquan as follows: }} See also *Aesthetic Realism *Bagua *Chinese mythology *Wuxing *I Ching *Taijiquan *Tomoe = External links = * Becoming-Being Complementarity: An Account of the Yin-Yang Metaphysical Vision of the Yijing by Bo Mou * images about Dualiti and twins symbols *Where does the Yin Yang Symbol come from? * Yin and Yang Yin and Yang information page translated from historic text. * Yin Yang in Ancient Albania? Photos of a recently excavated Roman-era basilica in the Illyrian city of Bylis (Albania) showing Yin Yang and Swastikas symbols * Yin and Yang Horoscope. A medieval synthesis of the yin and yang concept, time-keeping and character prediction (aka The Astrology of I Ching). * Circular representation of Yin-Yang Category:Chinese martial arts terms Category:Chinese thought Category:Chinese philosophy Category:Metaphors Category:Symbols Category:Taoism Category:Duos Category:Vitalism